


No One Else

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Steve comes into your room in the night to complain about his nightmares





	No One Else

A sound from your window woke you from your slumber. You squinted over at the closed curtains, wondering if you really heard something or if it was just your imagination. A few seconds passed and you were about to roll over and go back to sleep when you heard it again – a faint knocking sound. You groaned, confused, and hopped out of bed to check the mysterious noise. Pulling back one side of the curtain gently, you looked out into the night only to find a familiar face looking desperately worried. He stared back at you, eyes begging you to let him in, out of the cold November air. You sighed, hauled back the curtains and pushed the window up to let the boy through.

“Steve,” you breathed out, with a hint of confusion. Steve Harrington may have been one of your only friends, but he only made night-time appearances when something was wrong.

“[Y/N],” he paused. “Did I wake you?” Steve looked over at the window blowing chilled air into the room. He pulled it shut and then took another look over at you.

You glanced at the clock on your bedside table then eyed him up. “No, of course not. It’s only 2:30 AM.” Steve smiled at your sarcasm, but the worry set over his face again. You sat down on your bed, patting the space next to you, gesturing for him to sit. “What’s wrong, Steve?”

He faltered for a minute. He hadn’t been speaking to you much lately because the nightmares came back, worse than before. He wanted to distance himself from everything he associated with that night but tonight, he just couldn’t handle it, and he went to the only person he knew he could talk to. His brown eyes shifted to the floor then back to the space you had left on the bed. He didn’t know why you accepted him so easily but he gave in and sat next to you.

“They came back,” he muttered, almost silently as if he didn’t want you to hear. Steve avoided eye contact with you. He was so used to acting tough, he didn’t want to admit that tough was far from who he was.

You placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing reassuringly. Steve embraced this gesture and looked up at you. “The nightmares?” You questioned, your expression immediately going sour. Yours had come back, too, though you didn’t want to tell Steve that right now. He needs you to be strong for him.

Steve nodded gently, his usually perfect hair falling over his face. The moonlight entering your room through the now opened curtains barely illuminated his features. He seemed so soft, so vulnerable.

“I don’t know what to do, [Y/N], they’re worse than before. I think something’s happening.” He played with his hands, you could see his nails were bitten down to the bed with anxiety. “Will’s been acting strange lately, too. And then to top it all off, Nancy dumped me right on Halloween night. I think it’s affecting her too, affecting everyone.”

You didn’t know Steve and Nancy had broken up, you weren’t there at the party. Even though you had always liked Steve, you knew how in love he was with her. You immediately felt more sympathy for him. “I’m sorry, Steve.” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, not knowing what else to do.

“Are you getting them too? The nightmares?” Steve asked cautiously. He knew you didn’t like talking about them before. You went to speak, to say that you hadn’t but he saw your hesitation. Steve knew already, without you saying a word and his slumped posture immediately turned straight and upright. You pulled your hand away from his shoulder before he turned his whole body to face you on the bed. “Are you alright?”

You saw the worry in his eyes change to concern for you. “I’m fine, Steve. You’re the one who came to me for help.” You broke his eye contact, staring out the window. You didn’t like talking about this stuff more than he did. Steve took one of your hands into his own. They were surprisingly warm, and you almost gasped at his action.

He rubbed circles gently on your palm, instantly making you feel calmer. It was something he always did when you talked about these types of things – he picked up right away the gestures which helped you stay calm. “I think maybe if we talked about you instead though, it would help me get my mind off things.”

His eyes pleaded and you heeded his request and told him about your nightmares. How you kept seeing him and Nancy and Jonathan in the Byers’ house. How you kept seeing demogorgons, only there wasn’t just one anymore. Dozens filled your nightmares, and they gave you a sense of fear that didn’t seem like it was just in your head. Steve listened the whole time, his hands gripping yours, squeezing every so often to reassure you. When you were done, he told you his were similar. Except his always ended in someone dying, instead of the nightmare just fading out.

“What did we do to deserve this, Steve?” You laughed nervously. You two had barely been there for last year’s events, yet they still plagued you as much as everyone else, if not worse.

Steve smiled back at your laugh. “God knows. All I know is, I think something worse is about to happen. And I don’t want to go through it alone.” His grip was tighter on your hands now, as if he was holding on for dear life and was not willing to let go.

“Steve-“ you started, but before you knew it his soft lips were crashing gently onto yours and his hands were moving from yours to your neck sending a shiver down your spine.

Before you could even react, he had moved back again. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it, [Y/N], but there’s no one else I’d rather live through hell with.” Steve’s thumb trailed across your lips before you looked into back up his eyes.

You smiled at him. “I know, Steve, I know.”


End file.
